Snake Wings
by Lih Ishida
Summary: Após a batalha contra as três guildas, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale e Blue Pegasus, Cobra, ex-integrante da guilda das trevas Oracion Seis derrotado, junto com seus novos e antigos companheiros, resolve formar uma guilda: Snake Wings.


Lih, uma moradora de um vilarejo próximo, cuja pele era bem clara, estatura mediana, cabelos longos castanhos escuros e um sorriso estampado que conquistava todos, estava andando na floresta procurando frutas, quando encontra um jovem caído ao lado de uma cobra, que estava com a cabeça deitada no corpo dele.

– 'O que aconteceu?' – Pensa Lih, preocupada –

O jovem possuía uma pele bem morena e cabelos ruivos. Ele estava com um ferimento feio em suas costas.

Quando ela ia se aproximar, a cobra acorda e olha de uma forma ameaçadora para Lih. Mas como estava fraca, a cobra volta a se deitar.

– Está com fome? – Pergunta Lih para a cobra, um pouco com medo –

Ela estende a mão com uma maçã e a cobra come. Lih se aproxima do rapaz, sendo observada pela cobra.

– Eu só vou curá-lo. – Explica Lih –

Lih coloca suas mãos sobre o corpo do jovem e começa a curá-lo. Após usar sua magia, Lih se levanta e carrega o corpo do rapaz, sendo seguida pela cobra.

– Sai daqui! – Expulsa Lih, olhando para a cobra –

A cobra passa o "focinho" na mão do rapaz.

– Ele é seu amigo? – Pergunta Lih –

A cobra faz que sim com a cabeça.

– Só me resta levar você comigo. – Sorri Lih –

Eles vão. Ao chegar ao vilarejo, Lih vê todos trabalhando duro, para, quem sabe, um dia, tornar o vilarejo em uma cidade.

– Sho! – Acena Lih, para um rapaz loiro que estava segurando uma escada

–

Ao escutar o chamado de Lih, Sho solta a escada e vai até ela, olhando para o rapaz e para a cobra com um olhar curioso.

– Quem é ele? – Pergunta Sho –

– Ajude-me a carregá-lo até a pensão. – Pede Lih, não agüentando o peso do rapaz –

Lih era dona de uma pensão que havia no vilarejo. Essa pensão abrigava todos aqueles que ainda não possuíam suas próprias casas ou viajantes que chegavam ao vilarejo.

– Ele estava ferido na floresta. – Fala Lih, cansada –

Sho ajuda Lih a carregar o jovem.

– E a cobra? – Pergunta Sho, curioso – Ela é um tanto diferente.

A cobra possuía uma cor roxa e era mais ou menos do tamanho de seu suposto dono, senão maior.

– Estava junto com ele na floresta. – Responde Lih – E ela me seguiu.

Pensão, quarto de hóspedes...

O quarto era amplo. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, um jarro de água que era sempre trocado, uma janela grande e um armário.

Lih, com a ajuda de Sho, havia feito curativos no jovem e agora estava colocando um pano em sua testa para controlar a febre do mesmo.

– Cubellius… – Chama o rapaz – Cubellius…

De repente a porta se abre.

– Lih! – Diz a jovem que abrira a porta – Me falaram…

– Shhh! – Faz Sho, indicando silêncio – Fale baixo.

A jovem se tratava de Hellen, irmã mais nova de Lih. Sua pele também era bem clara, porém seus cabelos eram mais compridos e um pouco mais claros. E possuía um corpo bem avantajado, o que deixava os jovens do vilarejo loucos, incluindo Sho.

– Ai, desculpa. – Pede Hellen –

– Quem será Cubellius? – Pergunta Lih, pensativa –

A noite rapidamente se vai e com ela vem uma linda manhã, acompanhada de um céu azul e muito trabalho no vilarejo.

Finalmente o jovem que Lih salvara desperta de seu "coma" e a primeira pessoa que ele vê é seu fiel escudeiro, Cubellius.

– Cubellius. – Fala o Jovem – Que bom que está bem.

Ele tenta se levantar, mas em vão. Ainda sentia muita dor pelo corpo.

– Maldito Bryan. – Amaldiçoa o jovem, com raiva –

– ' Cobra, vá com calma. '– Pensa Cubellius, expressando sua preocupação –

– Você falou comigo? – Pergunta Cobra, feliz –

– ' Sua oração deu certo, Cobra. '– Pensa Cubellius –

Alguém bate na porta e, logo depois, Lih entra com uma bandeja. Nela havia um belo café da manhã reforçado.

– Quem é você? – Pergunta Cobra –

– ' Ela trouxe a gente até aqui. '– Pensa Cubellius –

– Eu trouxe vocês para cá. – Explica Lih, se sentando na beira da cama – Trouxe algo pra você comer.

Lih joga uma fruta para Cubellius e estende a bandeja para Cobra, sorrindo.

– Qual é o seu nome? – Pergunta Lih. Queria saber o nome do jovem que ela salvara. –

– Bom, me chamam de Cobra. – Responde Cobra, comendo um sanduíche. – E esse ao meu lado é o Cubellius. E você?

– Eu me chamo Lih. Sou a dona desse estabelecimento. – Sorri Lih, acariciando Cubellius – É uma cobra muito bonita.

– A tenho desde que eu era pequeno. – Comenta Cobra – Conheci-a quando era prisioneiro.

– Prisioneiro? – Pergunta Lih, sem entender –

– Fui prisioneiro da Torre do Paraíso. – Responde Cobra –

– ' Torre do Paraíso? Esse nome não me é estranho. '– Pensa Lih –

– Ajuda-me a sentar? – Pede Cobra, ignorando o pensamento de Lih – Meu corpo ainda está dolorido.

– Claro. – Concorda Lih, prestativa –

Lih se levanta e vai até Cobra, ajudando-o a sentar. Com isso, os dois ficam bem próximos.

– ' Nossa, que perfume bom. '– Pensa Cobra, sentindo o perfume de Lih bem perto –

– Está confortável? – Pergunta Lih, preocupada e levemente vermelha –

– Muito. – Responde Cobra, olhando nos olhos dela –

Sho e Hellen "invadem" o quarto de Cobra, atrapalhando o clima.

– Estamos atrapalhando algo? – Pergunta Hellen, quase rindo –

– Claro que não, irmã. – Nega Lih, se afastando de Cobra – Cobra, essa é a minha irmã Hellen e esse é o Sho.

– Prazer. – Sorri Cobra levemente – Cobra e Cubellius. – Apontando seu companheiro –

– Cobra, suas roupas já estão praticamente prontas. – Avisa Hellen –

– Hellen é a costureira do vilarejo. – Explica Sho, rindo da expressão de Cobra, que não tinha entendido nada – Seja bem vindo ao vilarejo, Cobra.

– Não vou ficar por muito tempo, Sho. – Diz Cobra, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.

O dia passa rápido e com ela vem a noite. Hellen e Sho estavam convidando Cobra para uma festinha que iria rolar no vilarejo.

– Agradeço o convite, mas eu tenho que descansar. – Agradece Cobra – Amanhã parto bem cedo com Cubellius.

– Você está indo logo amanhã? – Pergunta Hellen, triste – Parece que não gostou da nossa hospitalidade.

– Eu adorei Hellen. – Ri Cobra – Serei grato eternamente a vocês três. Principalmente a Lih.

– Você vai falar com ela? – Pergunta Sho – Ela vai ficar arrasada, Cobra.

– Estou procurando as palavras certas, meu amigo. – Comenta Cobra – Também vai ser difícil pra mim me despedir dela.

– Nós estamos indo. – Despede-se Sho, acenando junto com Hellen. –

– Boa sorte. – Deseja Hellen, sorrindo –

Sho e Hellen vão embora. Cobra se levanta e sai do quarto, à procura do quarto de Lih. Logo ele o encontra.

– ' O Cobra é um rapaz muito bonito… '– Pensa Lih, vermelha –

Cobra, ao escutar o pensamento de Lih, fica levemente vermelho. Recompondo-se, ele bate na porta.

– Pode entrar. – Permite Lih –

Lih estava de frente para o espelho, de camisola, quando Cobra entra no quarto.

– Boa noite. – Deseja Cobra. – ' Nossa… '– Encantado ao ver Lih de camisola –

– Boa noite Cobra. – Sorri Lih, vermelha – Aconteceu algo?

– Vim avisar que amanhã bem cedo, eu e o Cubellius, estamos indo embora. – Responde Cobra, um pouco triste –

– Uma pena você ir embora assim, tão depressa. – Lamente Lih –

– Lih… – Começa Cobra, se aproximando. Ele, então, pega na mão dela – Eu estou muito grato por você ter salvado a minha vida.

– ' Não parece. '– Pensa Lih, triste –

Cobra toca levemente no rosto de Lih, deixando-a surpresa e vermelha. Ao ver Cobra se aproximando de seu rosto, o coração de Lih começa a acelerar os batimentos. Cobra, ao ver Lih ficar vermelha com sua aproximação, dá um riso e, logo em seguida, encosta seus lábios nos dela, começando um beijo. Lih, ainda surpresa com as atitudes de Cobra, acaba por retribuir o beijo, guiando suas mãos até o pescoço dele. Para aprofundar o beijo, Cobra encosta Lih na parede, colando seu corpo ao dela. Por falta de ar, os dois separam seus lábios.

– É melhor você ir Cobra. – Fala Lih, empurrando-o de leve –

– Claro. – Concorda Cobra, se afastando – Vou deixar você em paz.

Ele começa a andar na direção da porta quando…

– ' Eu queria que você ficasse Cobra. '– Pensa Lih, quase chorando –

– Se você quiser, eu fico Lih. – Diz Cobra, se virando para ela –

– E por que eu ia querer que você ficasse? – Pergunta Lih, surpresa –

– Minha magia é ler o pensamento das pessoas, – Responde Cobra, rindo – Eu li o seu.

– Fique se você quiser. – Comenta Lih, abrindo a porta – Mas se você for, saberei que é um ingrato e nunca mais olharei na sua cara. Mesmo se a gente se esbarrar. Agora sai do meu quarto!

– Sua orgulhosa… – Ri Cobra, saindo do quarto –

Lih bate a porta na cara de Cobra.

– Eu não vou embora. – Decide Cobra – Ficarei mais alguns dias. Mas só porque você pediu.

– Problema é seu. – Diz Lih, feliz com a decisão de Cobra –

Cobra volta para o seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

Continua.


End file.
